theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Shade: Season 18
House of Shade: 18 (Also known as House of Shade: Greenhouse) ''is the 18th season of the online Big Brother game, House of Shade that takes place on Tumblr and Skype. The season is hosted by Brett, Keegan, Tate and Trent. Applications went out looking for newbie players. The tumblr blog for the season is Greenhouse Hosts Twists '''Rose Ceremony Nominations:' The HouseGuests voted for "Most Eligible Bachelor(ette)" based on dating bios submitted in the Cast Announcement. The winner of the election would earn safety for the week along with the responsibility of granting safety to three additional HouseGuests. Those HouseGuests would then each get to save an additional three HouseGuests. The three HouseGuests remaining without safety became the nominees for the week. Competition Twists: For the first three Head of Household Competitions, actions made in the previous week could affect a competition. Inversely, actions made during a competition could have an effect on the game week. * Week 2 HOH: For surviving the first eviction without the opportunity to compete for the Power of Veto, Aaron and Zakriah were rewarded with an "antidote" for the "Poison Ivy" competition, requiring them to be eliminated twice from the HOH Competition as opposed to only once like everyone else. * Week 3 HOH: The HouseGuest with the slowest submitted time in "Mazed and Confused" would be considered "still lost in the maze" and would be unable to compete in that week's Power of Veto Competition. * Week 4 HOH: The HouseGuests that submitted a sunflower in the "Look at This Stuff: Isn't It Green?" competition received the opportunity to block one HouseGuest from voting at the next eviction. The Outhouse: For Weeks 2-5, a predetermined reason put one HouseGuest in the anonymous role of decision maker to send another HouseGuest to "The Outhouse," the Greenhouse of Shade's version of the Have-Not Room. HouseGuests sent to The Outhouse are removed from the HouseChat, may not speak with any of the other HouseGuests, are safe for the week, are ineligible to compete for the Power of Veto, may not cast an eviction vote, and will return to the Greenhouse of Shade after all eviction votes have been cast, but before the results are announced. Potted Plants, vol. 1: Late Bloomers: At 15 HouseGuests remaining, everyone selected a potted plant to claim as their own. Each potted plant contained safety for the week in which the plant was in full bloom--5 HouseGuests would receive safety for Week 3, 5 for Week 4, and 4 for Week 5. War Room: House of Shade 13 HouseGuest Dom was sequestered during the pre-jury phase of the game as an emergency replacement HouseGuest. Dom would only enter the game if a HouseGuest were to walk in the first five weeks. None of the HouseGuests quit and Dom was not added to the game. Instant Eviction: Week 5 featured no Power of Veto Competition. The initial nominees were immediately put to an eviction vote. Potted Plants, vol. 2: Plant a Seed: At 11 HouseGuests remaining, seed packets were hidden throughout the house. If a HouseGuest found a packet of seeds and successfully planted it, a game advantage would be bestowed upon them. * Zakriah's seed successfully blossomed into "Eliminate Two Eviction Votes," allowing him to prevent two HouseGuests from voting. Double Eviction: For Week 6, both the Head of Household Competition and the Power of Veto Competition were two-part competitions. At random, one part of each factored as the Week 6 competition of its kind while the results other would be saved to count for the HOH and POV Competitions during that week's Double Eviction. On Day 30, the HouseGuests submitted target lists from which nominations, veto usage, and eviction votes would be based on. Potted Plants, vol. 3: Nature's Healing: At random, one HouseGuest was assigned to choose one of first four jury members to return to the game as a HouseGuest. Houseguests Voting History Notes *Note 1: For the first round, HouseGuests voted for the most eligible bachelor or bachelorette. QuilLynn won the election, earning her safety and giving her the responsibility to choose three Houseguests to be safe from eviction--Ci'ere, JD and Ruthie. The three of them then each were responsible for saving three additional nominees. The HouseGuests left without safety were automatically nominated. *Note 2: During the course of the week, Ci'ere was sent to the Outhouse, granting them immunity for the week but removing their ability to vote and chances to compete in either the HOH or POV. *Note 3: During the course of the week, Ci'ere was sent to the Outhouse, granting them immunity for the week but removing their ability to vote and chances to compete in either the HOH or POV. *Note 4: During this week, the first set of Late Bloomer flowers were activated, meaning that Aaron, Julia, Liam, Quillynn and Trevor were immune from eviction this week. *Note 5: During the course of the week, Liam was sent to the Outhouse, granting them immunity for the week but removing their ability to vote and chances to compete in either the HOH or POV. *Note 6: During this week, the second set of Late Bloomer flowers were activated, meaning that Ci’ere, Linus, Ruthie, and Trixie were immune from eviction this week. *Note 7: During the HOH competition, houseguests had the chance to acquire a power to cancel a vote of one of their fellow houseguests during the week, only one power was used and Aras lost their vote as a result. *Note 8: During the course of the instant eviction, Julia was sent to the Outhouse, granting them immunity for the week but removing their ability to vote and chances to compete in either the HOH or POV. *Note 9: During the course of the instant eviction, the final set of Late Bloomer flowers were activated, meaning that Aras, JD, Scott and Zakriah were immune from eviction this week. Trivia *TBA.